


A Group Chat For Spies

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Group chat, M/M, slow burn with relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: professionaldumbass has changed their name to cyrilishotcyrilishot: now that's better.worldsgreatestspy: that's not fucking true.cyrilishot: yes huh.therussianqueen has changed cyrilishot's name to dumbasscrybaby.dumbasscrybaby: !dumbasscrybaby: what the hell Katya?!worldsgreatestspy: and that's why I love her lol
Relationships: Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova, Pam Poovey/Cheryl Tunt, Sterling Archer/Ray Gillette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Group Chat For Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> worldsgreatestspy: Archer  
> laaaaana: Lana  
> gaygilette: Ray  
> impan: Pam  
> oldwaybettercheryl: Cheryl  
> lamerobot: Barry  
> professionaldumbass: Cyril  
> thecreepydr: Krieger  
> therussianqueen: Katya

worldsgreatestspy has created a chat. worldsgreatestspy has added laaaaana, oldwaybettercheryl, professionaldumbass, gaygilette, impan, thecreepydr, and lamerobot.

worldsgreatestspy: hey guys

impan: hey dude!

professionaldumbass: what the hell Archer? This is what you have my name as? Rude.

gaygilette: I find it fitting.

worldsgreatestspy: thank you Ray. 

gaygilette: it's also accurate for you.

worldsgreatestspy: fuck you.

oldwaybettercheryl: lol

laaaaana: oh god, I already know this is gonna be a shit show.

lamerobot: my name is lamerobot? Real mature Archer.

worldsgreatestspy: oh! That reminds me-

worldsgreatestspy has added therussianqueen to the chat.

worldsgreatestspy: there we go.

therussianqueen: um hi everyone.

laaaana: ugh

impan: yo

professionaldumbass: oh wait-

worldsgreatestspy: what?

professionaldumbass: I figured out how to change my name.

professionaldumbass has changed their name to cyrilishot

cyrilishot: now that's better.

worldsgreatestspy: that's not fucking true.

cyrilishot: yes huh.

therussianqueen has changed cyrilishot's name to dumbasscrybaby.

dumbasscrybaby: !

dumbasscrybaby: what the hell Katya?!

worldsgreatestspy: and that's why I love her lol


End file.
